LoveAre we ready?
by desilovesbunnies
Summary: This was supposed to be like a story buliding up to how Jeane and chase meet but I just couldnt do it I had to make it a for bidden love...It starts out k but turns into M later as the story goes on... but mainly there in love but there dad's dont agree and this is my first story for Lab Rats so plz go easy thnkz :) 33


Lab Rats

Part 1

Jeane looked from the left to the right not knowing what she was looking for but knowing it was finally got to her locker smilling and nodding to all the complaments she was getting not realizing she'd already passed gave her self a little pinch for not looking or smilling at him but she knew she'd get her chance to talk to him during "sience".Jeane waved goodbye to her cheerleading friends as she made her way over to Chase."Hey".Chase said smilling down at her."Hi yourself".Jeane said smilling up at gently reached for her chin and leaned it up towards closed her eyes leaing into his she rose on her tip toes she could fell his "body" warmth getting closer and closer to as she felt the brush of his lips on hers her alarm went BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Jeane looked at her alarm and saw that it was 3:30 a.m. Jeane knew it was to early to get up but it was part of her bionic rubbed her eyes one more time then threw the covers off of her body and hoped out of bed only to hit her knee on her wannted to scream out in pain but she knew she couldnt wake her creator or he'd know about her more there looked at her clock it was almost 4 a.m. She needed to hurry before he called quietly snuck down to there lab crabbing her robe in the snuck to the elevator pushed the down button and once the elevator came to a slow hault she stepped inside and prayed that the noise of the elevator hadnt woken up the elevator came to a slow stop at the basement level she turned on the light knowing that know she could make as much noise as she turned up the sound system then pressed a button that controled the punching bag as she did that the t.v. came on and she saw that it would be okay to wear her pink minny started exersising. (15 mins later. ) Jeane heared the montor screen looked at it to make sure that it wasnt her creators she let out a long needed breath that she had no idea se was holding she saw that it was fixed her hair in the small miror that she had no idea was there as she did that her hand slipped on accpet heared a little laughter and just took it as her own when she looked up she saw jumped a little but smilled at her secrect boyfriend.

"Good mroing".Jeane told him with a smilled slepply back at her.  
"Good moring to you to,how did my princess sleep?".Chase asked her with a secrect felt her cheecks blush.  
"Fine,but I had a dream that you didn't want me any more".Jeane said looking down but slightly through her eye tried to think of a way to respond when he thought he saw a tear roll down Jeanes cheeck.  
"No,no,no I'll always want you no matter what I promise,I wount ever turn on you".Chase said trying to keep eye contact with Jeane."Are you sure?".Chase nooded his head."There will never not be a time were I wount not want you".Chase said wipping the screen imagining that he was wipping away Jeanes tears and swetly storcking her chin."I love you Jeane".Chase said with the tension gone."I love you more,Chase".Jeane said felling herself about to kiss the computer screen."I wish I could hold you right now".Chase said stroking the computer screen with his free hand."I know,me to...But I have news that might just change this early moring call".Chase locked eyes with Jeane and motioned for her to looked at him with an arched eye brow."What is it Chase".Jeane asked a concerened shoock his head and was about to sing out of there call when Jeane saw Bree and Adam in the screen."Omg Chase you know Davenport is going to be pissed once he finds out that your talking to her!".Bree tried his best to shush her but of course once Brees loud then theres no stopping her."Bree please calm down".Bree stopped pacing and looked back at Chase."How long has this been going on?".Jeane looked at her clock and realized she only had 3 minutes beofe her "dad/creator".Came down here to check on her."Chase I have to go,I'll tell you the surprise later bye!".Chase didnt even get a chance to say bye back when all of a sudden his screen went threw up his hands in frusation but then looked at the clock it was almost 6 he needed to get ready before they had to took one last longing look at the computer,he let out a heavy sigh pushed himself up and dragged his feet on the floor heading up stairs to get ready for another day of school without Jeane.  
* * *

Jeane turned back up the music and put up the picture of Chase that her "dad/creator" had wanted her to looked at his sweet smiling face,at his puff cheeck,his over eager let her eyes wander down to his sweet sweet kisable lips Jeane started to lean forward trying to connect her lips with the picture when she heared foot steps and something did a carwheel then hid behind a she heared another shot being fired she fliped over the counter and did a randoulf and back flip behind another she thought it was safe she did a layout back flip rand doulf to the shoter and tackled him to the her creator called it quits she got off him but kicked the gun to the side."Your getting better at this Jeane".Jeane pretended to take that as a gave him a fake smile and helped him he was standing up on his feet he surveved the lab and saw a new picture on the punching bag that hardly looked motioned for Jeane with one finger and told her to punch,Jeane looked at him with a raised eye brow but quickly brought it down she held up her hands as if in a self defense punched him once then twice then another time before she knew it she did a flying kick to the punching fell to the floor in a big smiled at her felt her heart sink at the same time."Well,well I think someone is ready to go to school and I know that my daughter wont fail me".Jeane gave him an approving looked down at her clothes and ran up to her room to change once she was ready she walked to school with a happy knew why she was smilling but also knew there was another reasson for it.  
* * *

Chase was leaing against his locker sighing at his pictures of traced her lips with his pinky not wanting to smudge was a little shocked when he felt two hands cover his eyes."Guess who".Said Jeane in a sing songy let out a heavy sigh."Bree this isnt funny,it wasnt funny the first time you did it and its not funny the 5th time either".Chase turned around and grabbed Jeane by the waste and slammed her into the lockers."Is this the way you treat all your girlfriends or just me?".Jeane said with a little finally opend his eyes and saw Jeane."Jeane?...Wait but how?...I thought...".Jeane put a finger to his lips and shushed him."No more questions".Chase became quite."Only this..".Jeane kissed Chase slowly but didnt know how else to react but meltled with Jeanes lips melting there bodies into one.

TBC...


End file.
